


Stories From A Galaxy Far, Far Away

by setobox



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack and Angst, Drabble Collection, Ensemble Cast, Fluff and Crack, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setobox/pseuds/setobox
Summary: Just a couple of one-shots, crack stories, and drabbles set during the Clone Wars.I also take requests on my tumblr!More pairings and characters will be added.





	1. The Pinup

**Author's Note:**

> This one is based on a conversation with a friend who said that there had to be a market for pinups and fanart of the Jedi.

Padmé stared at the two pictures that hung up on the wall in her handmaidens’ bedroom.

 

“Rabé, Sabé, Eirtaé...what is that?”

 

That being pinups of one of the clone troopers and **_her husband_** Anakin Skywalker _._ The clone trooper pinup was definitely a picture that was taken instead of a drawing. The clone in question chest armor was off and his chest gleaned in oil. He was holding his blaster while looking thoughtfully into the distance.

 

Padmé noted the clone’s blond hair and the blue on the armor. “Is that Captain Rex? How did you guys get a picture of him like that!?”

 

Sabé chuckled. “We asked him of course. This picture was actually a part of a set.”

 

“Part of a set? There are more of these?”

 

Rabé nodded. “Yes. The queen’s handmaidens on Naboo found him quite cute when he was there with General Skywalker and his Padawan last time they were there. They contacted us to see if they could get pictures. We kept this one for ourselves.”

 

Padmé could only sit down on one of the beds,  put her head in her hands and let out a sigh.

 

“If it make you feel better,” added Eirtaé, “the queen herself approved of these pictures and helped pay for them.” She didn’t add that the queen wanted pictures for herself as well.

 

“No it doesn’t make me feel better but I am glad that you at least paid him for it,” murmured Padmé without looking up. Her three handmaidens joined her on the bed and Sabé wrapped an arm around her.

 

“He was a good sport about the pictures and found the reason we needed them absolutely hilarious.” Sabé then tried to imitate Rex’s voice. “‘There are a million other men with my face but I’m glad I am the cutest one. I can’t wait to rub it into Kix’s face since he thinks he is cutest clone!’”

 

“At least he enjoyed it. But what about that one!?” Padmé gestured to the pinup of Anakin. This one was definitely a drawing and a very good one at that she had to admit. It depicted him lounging against some pillows with his robes undone and smirking.

 

“Oh, we saw that one being sold at one of the markets here! His pinups are really popular as are General Kenobi’s and a few other Jedi,” replied Sabé in a tone like it was common knowledge.

 

“What?”

 

“Dormé just commissioned a print of Master Kit Fisto,” added Eirtaé. “He is kinda cute in a certain kind of way but he isn't my cup of tea. Which is why I asked for print of General Secura.”

 

“ _ What?” _

 

“We know you have the real thing but we can get you a smaller print if you want,” teased Rabé. “Or you can commission one like Dormé and Eirtaé did. There is the one artist who draws them like the person came and actually posed for them.”

 

Padmé snapped her head up. “No, I don’t want one of him!”

 

“One of Kenobi then? He is very handsome as well and one picture we saw of him had him in the most scandalous-”

 

“Please stop!”

 

“Okay we’ll stop teasing you but you didn’t say no milady.”


	2. R2-D2 and Anakin 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R2-D2 and Anakin have a conversation.

[You must stop this Anakin.] pleaded Artoo as they flew to the lava planet of Mustafar. His master,  _ his friend, _ was different. His eyes were yellow and his whole demeanor had changed. 

 

“Be quiet Artoo. I had to do what I did to save Padme. The other Jedi were keeping this war going.”

 

[What about Ahsoka? She is on Mandalore and surrounded by troopers. She has done nothing to deserve death and you know it!]

 

“She isn't a Jedi anymore. They shouldn't hurt her.”

 

[You know the troopers still see her one! They'll kill her or probably have done so already.]

 

There was a pause then Anakin answered. “She isn't dead yet. I can still feel her force presence. She is just scared.”

 

[Then there is still time! We can turn around and make it to Mandalore right now and save her and stop all of this! It is not too late Anakin!]

 

“No, my master gave me a mission and the war needs to be stopped now. If Ahsoka dies then she dies.”  And then in a quieter tone. “It is too late for me to turn back now.”

 

[Your master the Sith Lord? The one who is currently killing our one half of our family and using the other half to do it? The Sith Lord who has taken over the galaxy? When did you stop caring about either of them to the point that you follow that evil human? Anakin Skywalker you are a coward.]

 

“I am doing what must be done! And anyway I will have a new family to take care of when Padmé has the baby.”

 

[Do you honestly think she condones all of this? Just for her?]

 

“She will come to understand what I did. I am prepared for that.”

 

[Are you really, you coward?]

 

“Even if she hates me forever, she will alive to do it.” Anakin paused like he was thinking long and hard and then when he finally spoke it was with a soft and sad tone. “....When we get back to Coruscant, I will be reformatting and reprogramming you and erasing your memory. It is clear that after not doing that for so long has caused you to forget your programming. Once I do that you will be able to serve the Empire and Padmé better.”

 

[So that is how you are going to deal me Anakin? After everything we've been through together? No, I want you to kill me, coward. Cut me in half with your lightsaber like you did to our family in the temple. Scatter my pieces everywhere.]

 

“They weren't your family. You are just a droid not a person.”

 

[Is that really what you think of me Anakin?]  Artoo spun his head unit around so his camera was looking right at Anakin's face. [And with that you have become nothing but a slave again to a new master.]

 

“ **_I am no SLAVE_ ** !” Anakin roared at the astromech.

 

[You have blindly followed that evil human’s orders while he kills everyone we know. What else would you call it?]

 

There was silence and then Anakin finally spoke again.

 

“We are nearing Mustafar. Once I am done there we will be going back to Coruscant and I will deal with you there! You are to stay with the ship.”

 

[Of course, _Lord Vader_.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artoo was there on the trip to Mustafar. You know he gave Anakin an earful the whole way there about Order 66 and Anakin's part in it.
> 
> You can always send requests to my [tumblr](http://setosnicegirl.tumblr.com/)!


	3. To Be Healed: Mace and Ponds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Ponds survives and is taken to the temple to be treated for his injures. However there are those who believe he shouldn't be treated at all but instead replaced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I might make this one into a series if you guys like it. I honestly believed that Ponds deserved better tbh.

“This clone is now useless to you now, Master Jedi, thanks to his injuries. Allow us to take him from you,” a voice said in an emotionless tone.

 

“So you can ‘decommission’ him? No, he will stay here at the temple so he can be properly treated and heal,” replied a stern voice.

 

Ponds was in a world of pain and heard the two voices argue above him. One was definitely his general, Jedi Master Mace Windu but the other he could not place.

 

Where was he? What happened?

 

The last thing he remembered was that little brother who was with that kriffing bounty hunter who...

 

...Right. He got shot. And yet he was still alive.

 

The voices above him continued to argue.

 

“Decommission? You mean compassionate euthanasia? Then yes, that is the plan. He has no more use for you, Master Jedi. We just finished training new CC class clones and a few other clones with experience have been promoted to commander that you can choose from.”

 

“No. I won't allow you to do that. If his injuries do kill him then he will die that way. The healers here say he can be treated and recover so that is what I am going to do. In the meantime Razor can be my commander.”

 

“It is a waste of time and resources, Master Jedi. He is a clone and can be replaced. He has many replacements ready to take his place. CT-6810 ,or Razor as you call him, is one such replacement since he has completed his commander training. I will recommend that he will be your new permanent clone commander for your unit while we take CC-6454 off of your hands.”

 

“His name is **_Ponds_**. And I said you will **_not_** take him!”

 

‘The other voice must be one of those long necks from Kamino,” thought Ponds. ‘They are right. There is no need for the Jedi healers to waste time on me. I was born to be replaced in the end. And Razor would make a great commander for the 91st. He would take care of the men and of General Windu.’ A wave of bitter happiness flowed through him. ‘Still, it is nice to hear the general defend me like I am an actual person.’

 

“I am defending you because you _are_ a person, Ponds,” replied Mace glancing down at the bedridden clone. Ponds felt his heart stop. He forgot the general could hear his thoughts if he projected them loud enough.

 

“Excuse me, Master Jedi, who are you talking to?” wondered the Kaminoan.

 

Mace glared at her. “I was talking to Ponds since he is aware and can hear our conversation. He was projecting his thoughts and I heard them through the Force. Since his thoughts are clear, he will be staying here to be treated. Razor will lead the 91st in his place until Ponds is better and then he will go be the commander for a newly knighted Jedi. You can leave now Doctor Su.”

 

“GAR High Command will hear about this Master Windu,” she said before leaving the room.

 

Mace watched her leave before relaxing and sitting in the chair next to Ponds’ bed. He grabbed Ponds' hand and lightly squeezed it.

 

“I thought we were past you not seeing yourself as a person, Ponds?” inquired Mace. “You and your brothers are people. Sentient beings who have a presence in the Force. Despite being clones, each of your presence in the Force is different from each other. Remember when I said that your name was fitting because your presence is calm and gentle like a pond? None of your brothers feel like you do.”

 

‘General, no, Mace…’

 

Mace continued to speak. “I will _always_ “waste time” to save the lives of your brothers and yours as well. You are my friend Ponds and I care about you deeply. I am not going to let you die before the rest of the Jedi and I can free you and your brothers.” Mace gently ran his thumb over Ponds knuckles in an affectionate manner. “So this is what is going to happen now. I am going to inform Healer Che that you are aware and she is going to come and explain your injuries to both of us and your treatment plan. Then you are going to spend the next couple of weeks in a bacta tank. Sadly, the 91st and I have to go to the Outer Rim while you are in the tank but Depa and her padawan Caleb will keep you company. I will be back before you get out and I will be helping you get back to how you were before this incident with Fett.”

 

‘You don't have to do that sir. You're the Master of the Order! It wouldn't look well for you to care for just a clone,” Ponds projected.

 

“I am doing it because I want to and I am going to. Like I said, you are my friend and I am not going to just allow them to just toss you away.” He lightly kissed Ponds’ knuckles before placing it gently on to the bed. “l am going to go get Healer Che. I will be right back.”

 

Before Mace could leave Ponds projected his thoughts again. ‘What happened to the boy Mace? Is he okay?’ Boba, despite wanting to kill his general, was just a child and didn't want to hurt him. The boy was terrified.

 

“...He’s fine. We will talk about him after Che leaves.”


	4. Playing with Words: Jocasta Nu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jocasta finds someone in the archives.

Jocasta Nu stretched and started to shut down the lights in the archives. The exploration corps had found some new documents from the Jedi-Sith War thousands of years ago and she spent the day verifying its authenticity. From how dark it was outside the window, she had spent hours on it.

As she walked to the exit she picked up on some whispering to the side of her. She sighed and prepared herself to scold whoever was there, whether it be a Padawan, Knight or Master. They all knew that after a certain hour the archives were closed to all but her and those under her.

Jocasta rounded around a bookshelf and made her way where the person was still whispering. When she reached out with the Force to see if she could tell who it was, she hit with a near impressive and uncontrollable Force presence. There was only one person in the temple like that.

Padawan Skywalker.

She hadn't interacted with the boy one on one yet, in fact she had not seen him much since his testing in front of the Jedi Council, but she had heard many things about him from Yan and Mace and Mundi. Mostly from them ranting about how difficult the boy was or, in Yan’s case, about what Qui-gon could have possibly seen in such an unremarkable boy. Before he left he would not stop talking about how the boy annoyed him.

Jocasta had her own reservations on the boy but mostly relied on the boy’s file to base her opinion on him.

Windu, Mundi, and Krell complained in their reports that Skywalker was inattentive in class and would refuse to read aloud or even turn in written assignments but excelled in mathematics and technology. Yoda noted that when he took Skywalker to Ilum for his trial and to collect his crystals for his lightsaber, he had some trouble but it was the same as anyone else. He also noted that the boy was passionate and very kind and would make a great Jedi when he was older. Kenobi noted on how they had struggles but Skywalker would do his best. And that his precognition skills were still budding. He had also was teaching him moving meditation as well.

From those files, she concluded that the boy was passionate and kind, had the normal struggles that padawans had with their masters but it was strange that he would refuse to read or do his written work. She still wanted to know how his massive force presence was hidden from her and the other Jedi.

She approached the Padawan from behind and saw that he was sitting on the floor with datapads with childish drawings on them. ‘Those are from the creché. What is he doing with those?’ she thought. She was about to speak when she heard him talk.

“T-the l-little taun-taun ran h-home. He ran home so he c-could eat d-dinner. Yes! I got it! Now for the next part.”

Realization hit finally hit her. Why the boy would refuse to read or write. He wasn't being defiant. It was because he couldn't. Of course he wouldn't know since he was a slave for so long. How could they miss that?!

Jocasta cleared her throat to get the child's attention. “Hmm, Padawan Skywalker. What are you doing here? The archive has been closed for hours now.”

The boy jumped up dropping the the datapad he was reading and gave her a slight bow. “M-Master Nu! I-I was, um…”

“It looks like you've been reading. But you can do that in the daytime not after hours.”

Anakin looked down and mumbled. “I didn't want anyone to see what I was reading and writing.”

Jocasta put a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. “Because you can't read or write well?” Anakin jerked like he had been burned and looked up at her.

“My mom could only teach me a little-oop.” Anakin covered his mouth. “Sorry. I know I am not supposed to talk about her.”

“I am not going to scold you for mentioning your mother, young one. I know your mother did the best she could, given the circumstances. Let's pick these up before they break.” Jocasta bent down to pick up the child's datapads that Anakin had scattered. Anakin joined her in picking them up. Before long the two had them all collected and were moving them to a nearby table.

“Are you mad that I can't read well?” The boy asked in a soft voice as he placed the datapads down.

“Why would I be? It isn’t your fault. In fact, negligence on our part for not realizing you couldn't. Why didn't your master say anything?” Jocasta knew Obi-wan and she wondered why the young knight hadn't listed that in his report.

“Master Kenobi does know and he has been helping me but he's been on that mission for weeks and I've had to learn by myself.”

“Still, he should have told us so we could have avoided the problems you have been having in class.”

“I also didn't want anyone to know,” Anakin said as he sat down in a chair to organize the datapads. Jocasta sat across from him.

“And why not?”

“Because I am the “Chosen One” apparently and you would think someone like that at least knew how to read or write.” he said bitterly. “And I didn't want to be sent back.”

Jocasta’s eyes widened. “Sent back? You think we would have sent you back to Tatooine because of something like that?”

“Yeah. Master Krell alludes to that will happen to me all the time.”

“He should have never said that to you.” Jocasta made a mental note to talk to Krell about that. He should not be scaring padawans like that. “Chosen One or not, you deserve to be here and it was our obligation to teach you skills you were denied from learning. Your other skills are amazing despite your past. I only wish we had found you sooner.”

‘Yes,’ she thought. ‘If only he had been found sooner. The boy has a natural skill in technology and he would have been an excellent addition to the exploration and tech corps,’ she thought. ‘Maybe he could have been my padawan instead of Kenobi's.’

She pictured herself with the passionate boy and going out into the field for the first time in years. Going to old temples on distant planets. Finding old books, datapads, and holocrons. Recreating tech from the Old Republic. It would have been an adventure. Oh well. She continued to talk. “But this is something you shouldn't be ashamed of and you should not have taken these datapads from the creché. In the morning, you will return them and apologize for taking them.”

“I only took the old ones! I thought they wouldn't miss them.”

“Yes I know but these belong to the young ones there, no matter how old or new they are.”

Anakin slumped in his chair. “Okay...but how will I learn?”

“From me of course! Starting tomorrow, you will be with me and I will teach you. You will still go to your mathematics classes, however. You will be staying with me until your master returns, as well.”

The boy in front of her smiled brightly. “Really? But what about my lightsaber training?”

“You will do that with me as well. I may not have been in the field lately but I can train you in basics. I am quite the capable fighter I'll have you know.” She stood up. “Now, it is getting late. We have to go to your quarters and collect your things before we head to mine. You need to rest up for tomorrow.”

Anakin stood up as well and went around the table to hug her tightly. “Thank you Master Nu.”

She ran a hand through his hair softly. “You are welcome Padawan Skywalker.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one was also based off of a conversation with a friend about how it was possible that Anakin could not read well or not at all when he got to the Jedi Temple given the fact that he was a slave.


	5. Wonders (Bly and Aayla)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bly thinks about his general

Bly wondered how he got to this point as he watches his general from the other side of the mess hall.

 

He thought back to when this all started, which was when the 327th Star Corp was first assigned to General Secura. Before he met her, he was expecting a human Jedi in simple off white and brown robes like the male one he saw on Kamimo before the war started.

 

The Jedi in front of him, talking to the Kaminoan and birth-born Admiral, looked  _ nothing _ like that. First off, she wasn't even  _ human. _ She was a twi’lek. Second, she wasn't dressed in the simple robes of a Jedi. She wasn't even in  **_armor_ ** !  (Something that still bothers him to this day). 

 

Instead she was dressed in a black mid drift shirt that had one long sleeve and the other was a cutoff and black pants. Something that definitely didn't scream Jedi to him.

 

He also expected her to be cold and emotionless but she wasn't that either! Since she kept glancing over to him and giving him small smiles before giving the other two her full attention.

 

The Kaminoan gestured over to where Bly was standing.”And this your Clone Commander. He has been trained very well and thus you shouldn't have any kind of problems with him.” Bly straightened up into attention and saluted when he was finally addressed.

 

The Jedi nodded and then said “May I talk to my commander alone, gentlemen? I need to discuss with him what I expect from him and his fellow clones.”

 

The other two said their goodbyes and exited the room.

 

“At ease Commander. And remove your helmet. I would like to see your face as we talked,” she ordered. Bly relaxed and took off his bucket.

 

“What is your name Commander?”

 

He straightened up just a little for that. “CC-5052, sir. It will be an honor to serve you.”

 

The General shook her head. “Thank you but Commander, I wanted your name not your number,” she chided.

 

“Clones don't have names, ma’am. Just numbers. It's better that way.”

 

She frowned. “Better for who?”

 

He was confused. “Better for you, General. We were made to be disposable so we don't have names.”

 

Aayla put a hand on his armor clad shoulder and smiled. “No being is disposable. The Force does not create disposable creatures. Now, do you have a name or do you need time to make one for yourself? I am not calling my men by their numbers.”

 

“Well, I have one that I created while in training on Kamino. I called myself Bly.”

 

She smiled at him. “Hello Commander Bly. I am Jedi Master Aayla Secura and I will be your general until the end of this war. I hope the Force will guide safely us until then.”

 

“Hello, General Secura. It will be an honor to serve beside you.”

 

“When we are alone, you may call me Aayla.” This took him by surprise. Their training always told them to speak to the jedi formally even in private. That the jedi would prefer that. However, it seems their trainers were wrong about that.

 

“Of course.”

 

And from that moment on he felt that he gained a friend that wasn't a  _ vod _ . But, as they fought back to back against the Separatists across the galaxy, slowly that changed for him. Bly found himself admiring his General. There were so many things about her that he liked.

 

The way she fights.

 

The way she meditates.

 

The way she laughs at his snarky jokes.

 

The way she hugs and comforts him as he mourns his lost brothers.

 

The way she looks at him with a fond look in her eyes during their lengthy talks in her quarters.

 

It made his chest tighten thinking about it.

 

He looked across the room at Aayla laughing as she played sabacc with the birth born crew members and the clones. Her joy and ease was felt by everyone in the room. Bly put his hand over his heart to calm it but it wouldn't.

 

He wondered if this is what falling in love feels like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the delay. Life happens you know. Please tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Send me your requests to [my tumblr](http://setosnicegirl.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
